Married
by lirio do potter
Summary: "James e Lily demoraram a acontecer, eles sofreram, se odiaram, gritaram, choraram e depois se apaixonaram perdidamente um pelo outro"


**Autor: Oi. Então, essa é minha primeira fic jily, eu estou muito nervosa em postar ela. Mas espero que gostem e, apesar de não ter dialogo, que não achem que eu fugi da personalidade deles. E ela ficou bem curtinha e "fofa", mas espero que gostem mesmo. **

**James e Lily Potter.**

**Married. **

Seus cabelos ruivos dançavam pelo salão, se destacavam em sua pele alva e ainda mais em seu vestido branco. A única coisa que se passava na mente de James era que ele havia conseguido e que havia valido a pena cada humilhação e sofrimento, porque agora Lily sorria como ele nunca a havia visto sorrir, e ele se sentia incrivelmente bem em saber que ele era o motivo daquele enorme sorriso e que ela realmente era sua.

Estava no bar, admirando a pista de dança onde seus amigos se mexiam desanimadamente, mas aparentemente felizes. Seu terno todo preto com uma pequena flor branca no bolso lateral estava impecável, sem nenhuma onda de imperfeição, a beleza que ele, particularmente, sempre teve estava muito maior agora, mas sua atenção não estava voltada para si e sim, para sua esposa que se divertia animadamente com suas amigas na pista de dança.

Ela ria alto, se divertia e segurava o vestido com as mãos, girando no salão. A pequena coroa que usava no cabelo, jóia de família, a acompanhava por todo o lugar e brilhava em sua cabeça e cintilava com as luzes do lustre que havia em cima de todos.

James suspirou e abriu um sorriso bobo e apaixonado, coisa que ele sempre fez ao encará-la de longe, ainda não acreditava que era com ela que iria passar o resto de sua vida, e sentia que uma pequena parte de sua personalidade havia sido ampliada e outra parte dela havia sumido, pois naquele momento ele não era James Potter o capitão do time ou o James Potter o príncipe de Hogwarts, ele não estava rindo de ninguém, não estava aprontando com ninguém, não se sentia ele mesmo. Algo diferente nascia em seu coração, não era ruim e tão pouco odiado, mas uma mescla de expectativa e com um pouco de _"porra, finalmente"_ habitava seu coração.

As pessoas talvez nunca entendessem o que ele fez ao longo dos anos e o quanto lutou, pois ninguém sabia de fato o que ele sentia, e muito mesmo ele, tudo que James sabia era que ela tinha uma coisa que ele queria e que ela o fez batalhar por isso. Não só fisicamente como mentalmente, Evans, havia encantado Potter, com a voz meiga e aguda ao gritar, com os tapas ardidos e os olhos verdes, a pela alva e o cabelo ruivo, que fora a primeira coisa que ele reparou nela, davam a James a impressão de que ela era muito para ele, e não o ao contrario como sempre fora. Lily havia pegado ele de jeito, e nem mesmo desconfiava disso.

Ele havia entrado em um abismo sem volta, lutado com si próprio, e jogado tudo para o alto por ela, e faria tudo novo, pois nessa noite ele sabia que valeu a pena. O coração de James era massacrado cada vez que Lily gritava com ele na escola, cada vez que ele via seus olhos brilharam com ódio em sua direção, e cada vez que a via defender algum oponente seu, seja ele quem for, mas James ria. Ele ria, pois sabia que além de irritar ela, era o melhor disfarce que ele poderia ter em relação aquelas palavras de ódio. Não que isso tenha funcionado, por muitas vezes sabia que as pessoas percebiam o quanto ele sofria por ela, mas James nunca se deixou abater por essas coisas, sempre tava à volta por cima e estava lá na manhã seguinte, com um sorriso enorme no rosto e com sua voz mais sedutora tentando, a todo custo, convencê-la de que ele valia à pena.

Não que tenha funcionado nos momentos. Mas teve um, e desse um veio vários e desses vários veio o dia de hoje.

Revirou os olhos. Suspirou e colocou seu copo no balcão. Isso foi o suficiente para ela largar as amigas e vir em sua direção, com um enorme sorriso no rosto e com as mãos estendidas para ele. Lily fora a pior melhor coisa que já havia acontecido em sua vida, e ele sabia disso. Foi à pior, pois ele sofreu tanto por ela que chegava a parecer uma garota se lamentando pelos cantos, mas foi à melhor porque ela lhe dava paz e alegria, e quando eles finalmente estavam juntos, ele se sentia completo.

As mãos delas estavam quentes, ela manteve o contato visual de um modo que ele sentiu medo em quebrá-lo, o puxou até a pista de dança e passou os braços por seu pescoço começando movimentos calmos e de valsa. James achou que ela estava pirando, o salão todo dançava algo animado, seus amigos pareciam bêbados, mas na verdade não estavam tão alucinados assim, as amigas de Lily já estavam sem os sapatos, pelo uma delas, mas sua esposa queria dançar valsa.

Pensou em pedir uma música lenta, mas ao menor movimento que indicava que ele iria largá-la ai, as mãos de Lily pressionaram sua nuca com força e seus olhos cintilaram em reprovação. James ficou ali, acompanhando o movimento dela, confuso e apaixonado.

Ela deitou a cabeça em seu peito, respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. James abriu um sorriso torto, e apoiou o queixo em sua cabeça, todos no salão ainda dançavam loucamente e com rapidez, somente os dois estavam em um ritmo devagar, calmo e lento por assim dizer. Ele entendeu que aquilo talvez fosse uma metáfora, o relacionamento das pessoas a sua volta foram normais, rápidos e não tão cruéis, o deles não. James e Lily demoraram a acontecer, eles sofreram, se odiaram, gritaram, choraram e depois se apaixonaram perdidamente um pelo outro, lutaram contra o orgulho, ciúmes, teimosia. Contra diferenças de sangue, contra o perigo da guerra. Eles demoraram. E isso poderia ser comparado à dança deles, enquanto todos os outros estavam rapidamente e no ritmo da música, James e Lily estavam dançando uma música somente deles, algo que nenhuma das pessoas ali presentes entendiam. Mas eles não eram de se entender, nunca foram.

James e Lily na verdade eram de sentir. Os sentimentos deles iam do nada ao tudo, ao extremo. Eles amavam compulsivamente, odiavam compulsivamente, sentiam de um modo máximo e doentio, mas se amavam. Eles sentiam, brigavam por nada e se perdoavam por tudo, era um casal que nunca dariam certo, mas no final deu.

Eles continuavam dançando pelo salão movimentado, Lily parecia indefesa em seu abraço e ele parecia nervoso. Era seu casamento, e sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma que fora antes, e talvez, mas só talvez, ele estivesse com medo disso e com medo de errar com ela, de fazer tudo pelo qual ele lutou ser jogado no lixo. James sentia medo, um medo que ele não iria admitir que sentia. Não tão cedo.

Sua ruiva levantou o olhar, e sorriu para ele. Um sorriso apaixonado e contente, como se ela também estivesse esperado por aquele momento desde o momento que o viu, coisa que apesar de Lily não saber, era verdade. Ela sempre fora apaixonada por James, por seu oposto direto, e apesar de nunca ter gostado da frase "os opostos se atraem", ela se apaixonou por uma pessoa tão diferente dela, e tão igual por dentro, que isso era uma coisa que ela não entendia. E Lily não gostava de não entender as coisas, mas em relação a James, ela se sentia confiante nisso, pois sabia que ele também não deveria estar entendo nada.

James quase nunca entendia nada que ela dizia. Mas sempre dava certo. James nunca entendeu a insegurança de Lily, nem os medos dela, nem os amores escondidos, e nem sua necessidade de se provar. Ele tentava compreender, e melhorar em que poderia ajudá-la, mas nunca entendeu de fato. Isso não importava mais, Lily era tudo que ele não era, e ele era tudo que ela não era.

Eram a prova vida que um ser pode complementar o outro e modificá-lo a seu bel prazer. James encarou sua esposa sorrindo, suspirando e se apaixonando cada vez mais por ela, talvez Lily não soubesse o quanto estava linda em seu vestido branco, mas James sabia. Talvez Lily não soubesse o quanto ele havia ficado feliz em ouvi-la ela pronunciando _"sim"_ há alguns anos atrás, e o quanto ele ficou feliz ao ouvir dizer _"sim"_ nesse dia. Ele sabia, e sempre iria saber.

Mas na verdade o passado não importava mais para nenhum dos dois, apesar de saber que sempre iria amar a história dos deles e que sempre iria se lembrar de tudo que eles passaram e lutaram. James não se importava com as palavras que sua esposa já lhe lançou no passado, ele estava em um abismo amoroso por causa dela, e ele não se importava com o ódio que ela já havia sentido por ele, porque Lily Evans era, finalmente, uma Potter e ele era, finalmente, estava casado com ela.


End file.
